


Harbinger

by RikkuShinra



Series: Eden [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: Life has a way of changing in the blink of an eye. Noctis knows this too well. In a freak storm, while looking for the Stones of the God Ramuh, the boys lose their camp but gain more in the boy that joins them on this trip called life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the rights to FFVII or FFXV

A sigh escaped the Coleman tent, heavy rains pelleting the canvas as the brotherhood holed up inside, cold to the bone and grave as grey as the raging storm outside, sat and waited to know the storm would only get stronger. It was a remarkable sight, not the flash flood that had forced them to take shelter on the haven, but the way the Astrals communicated with humans. Messengers, random acts, and changes in the environment, such as this case. For the raging storm outside, the inside of the tent was far from chaotic. Prompto hummed one knee bent over his other leg balanced on the joint, foot bouncing as he reviewed his snapshots of the day, Ignis sat crossed leg in the far corner, mended Noctis's shirt as the Prince turned King slept in his cocoon of warmth. Gladiolus, vigilant, sighed dropping the tent flap back down.

"It's not letting up out there." The Shield groaned flopping onto his own sleeping bag counting the seconds between the clap of thunder and a flash of lightning. Ten seconds later lighting flashed.

Ignis stilled, holding the fatigue jacket aloft to inspect his handy work on the hole from a branch. Out of all the fiends, they had fought that day, a simple tree branch had torn the jacket in a failed warp that left Noctis stuck in a group of trees as Yellowtooth's attacked in the distance. He came to their aid eventually, his jacket left to hang in the trees. In his sleep, Noctis's face scrunched up, inhalation inhibited for a moment as a ragged breath was pulled in and the boy sneezed, groaned, and turned his head into the fold of the bag. The frown Ignis made as he tied off the line of string settled permanently on his face. They did not need anyone sick on this journey.

"Yes, it is quite a torrential downpour." Ignis lowered the jacket folding it up. "But it is time for sleep." Prompto bit out a sharp whine as his camera was jerked from his hand, tucked safely into his pack. The camp light dimmed before turning off completely casting the tent into darkness, the only light left was Ignis's mobile phone as he set the alarm. Once satisfied with the wake-up time, the screen dimmed then shut off. Every so often a flash of lightning would illuminate the inside, Noctis at the foot laying horizontal to their vertical positions. Gladiolus shifted beside Prompto trying to find some comfort in the stone beneath them while Ignis found his sweet spot quickly, on his stomach arms under his pillow.

Prompto, oh how he hated camping. In the rain, in the backyard, in the Palace Gardens, at the sporting goods store, he hated it in all shapes. But camping in the rain with no soft bed, no shower no… "Go to sleep." Gladio rolled over onto his side turning his back to the muttering blond. Huffing, Prompto slid into his sack making faces as he went.

"If you don't stop making those faces," Gladiolus left the threat to linger in the air, Prompto knew. They all knew. Prompto did not stop the glare that pulled at his face, directed at the Shield's back. Closing his eyes and sticking his tongue out, Prompto shimmed down tugging the sack up and over his head, hoping to prevent Gladiolus from sensing his facial expression. "If you don't stop it's going to get stuck like that."

"Wha? Whatever, man." Prompto huffed, tongue secure in his mouth as Gladiolus chuckled on the other side of him. Closing his eyes, Prompto drifted, the sounds of thunder and rain lulling him into the secure void of sleep.

_It did not feel like a dream at first, the warm sand, a softly kwehing Chocobo behind him as a backrest the ocean front moving in on a gust of wind. It was as if he was right there, he could even feel the heat growing on his skin as the sun began to rise. Noctis sat on the edge of the water waves lapping over his bare feet as he fished. Behind him in the distance Ignis cooked, Gladiolus read having been sucked into another novel and Prompto roamed the beachside, snapping photos of anything he found of interest. A beautiful brunette with the most vibrant green eyes he had ever seen, like grass after rain, in a soft white and blue dress waved from the coast, her feet free of shoes sunk into the sand, she gave him a bright smile. His breath caught, and all Noctis could think was how jealous the sun must have been._

_"What's a beautiful girl like that doing by herself?" Gladiolus sets his book down, watching the newcomer as she continued her path her shoes held by the straps behind her back, toward Noctis. Ignis looked up from the camp grill joining his friends in watching the girl. Unarmed she did not pose a threat. Her head turned just slightly towards them, she was dangerous if only for her looks and that warm welcoming smile._

_"Hello!" The girl slid into the sand beside Noctis, tucking her skirt under her as she spread the fabric out over her bent legs, hands wrapping around her knees. Noctis jerked, coming back to reality, pole grasped loosely in his hands tightened. He had not been thinking, but then his recollection was off, and he had no idea how he had gotten here._

_"Hi." The girl smiled, trying again as she pulled her hair back looking away from the boy towards the Galdin Quay bay. Waking up from his daydream, Noctis blinked, brow drawing together as he turned his attention and looked her over eyes lingering on her face. She could not be much older than Iris. "Do you need something?"_

_The girl smiled head tipping her head to the side to look at him, "you remind me of someone I know. For a moment, I thought you were him." Her smile only grew, a flash of her white teeth before she looked down, wiggling her toes into the sand. "I had my hopes up, but you're not too bad of a find yourself."_

_Noctis lifted a brow, clutching the pole tightly as it jerked. "Oh." The girl smiled turning back to the bay, pushing her legs out into the sand._

_"You better reel it in. It's a special one." The poll jerked harder, Noctis's grasp tightening before it slid into the bay. Again, it jerked, the fish fighting to get away and forcing Noctis to stand to pull the fish to shore. The girl stood, clapping as he waded into the water. "You got it! You can do this." Thunder rumbled, cracking her voice, but the skies were clear, nay a cloud in sight. Noctis held the fish up smiling at the large silvery green bass. Having fished at Galdin Quay multiple times before, he had never seen a fish like this._

_"Yo Noct!" Turning he caught sight of the girl walking away, her sandals dangling from her hands. Prompto rushed into his view, shaking him violently. "Wake up buddy!" The girl stopped, glancing over her shoulder at him, a smile ever presents on her lips the fish dropped back to the water, swimming away as a sudden chill fell over him as Prompto grabbed his shoulder shaking him. The chill grew, Galdin Quay wavering and disappearing, the girl stepping further and further away with each step. Shivering, Noctis realized his clothes where drenched, and he was cold. Prompto's voice ringing in his ears._

"I'm awake!" Prompto fell back, Cataclysm was drawn beside him as the rain that lashed around the pair, intensified. The tent was gone large gashed tore into the canvas, the chairs and cooktop scattered about despite having been secured before their rest. Seeing the campsite destroyed like this raised more questions than they had time for. The time to ask questions would come later, at this moment shelter was more important as the wind howled around them, whipping the trees above into a frenzy of leaves and flying branches, lighting flashing violently around them. "It is Imperials?"

Prompto shook his head, stepping back as Noctis climbed from his sleeping bag, sword form in a flash of blue. "No, just a bad storm." Ignis and Gladiolus stood by the fire, an odd sense of calm on the haven, while the world around them descended into chaos.

"You're awake." Gladiolus's figure shifted with each strike of lightning. "I think you pissed Ramuh off with your dawdling."

"It's not like we can leave now." Moonlight sucked away by threatening darkness dissipated behind the clouds, the storm calming to a dull roar. "We must be in the eye now."

Around them the trees swayed gently, leaves and twigs falling with soft patters much like the mist that showered them. The sky groaned, purple rippling over the lake in the distance illuminating the Catoblepas couple, the pair slowly moving from the water onto the distant shore. Suddenly sound ceased to exist, the wind stopped, fiends and other fauna fell silent, the Catoblepas' lifted the heads, stepping further back onto the shore. For a moment, time itself stopped, speeding forward in a blinding rush as the sky groaned, purple rippled through the clouds above. A loud deafening crack dropped the Brotherhood to their knees, hands fixed over their ringing ears.

"Should we investigate?" Noctis shouted, the ringing leaving the group temporarily deaf.

Prompto shook his head, hand on his nose to relieve the built-up pressure. "I don't want cake!" How could Noct think of food at a time like this?

"What about a rake?" Gladio wiggled his finger in his left ear, it itched so bad.

Ignis kept quiet, simply shook his head, they could wait until morning to find out what had forced the pair of Catoblepas from their watery home. For now, they needed to retrieve their camping gear and get some form of sleep, restless as it may be.

When the sun did rise, the world around them illuminated a deep grey, the only consolation was a crushing dull cup of coffee and rain. Noctis stared at the cold blackness in his hands before tossing it behind his back.

"All our supplies were lost in that storm." Ignis stepped beside Noctis, drenched to the bone with rain. Gladio looked to the Hand a frown settling deeply on his face.

"That's a problem then." Noctis sighed from his huddle beside Prompto, the two sharing the last remaining sleeping bag to stay warm.

"Let's go find Ramuh."

"What about the Lake?" In the distance the Catoblepas's wadded in the shallows, a herd of Graulas grazed nearby, staying a fair distance from the lake.

Ignis, diverting the question to Noctis waited as the boy-King weighed his answer. "Let's check the lake first. Then we find the stones." Gladio looked at Ignis, Prompto bouncing out from under the sleeping bag in excitement. As Noctis stood, he caught the shared look of the elder men, "I promise no more dawdling." With a sniff and a clearing of his throat, he jumped off the side of the haven, warping safely to the ground.

"I wish he wouldn't do that."

The exploration was brief. Fiend's hesitant to neat the swamp, fleeing as the group drew close to the lake. Even the fisherman had found the fiends to be oddly silent, leaving him to fish in peace for once.

"Now I did see a young man down here this morning. At first, I thought it was you Noctis, but well, I doubt your friends would let you roam naked as a newborn babe." Navyth chuckled, shaking his head. "He seemed a bit lost, so I directed him towards the Coernix Station up on the hill, gave him some gil and told him to get some clothes. The lad looked lost, think he had too much to drink or got hit too hard on the head. Spoke weird, so maybe you boys could help him."

Noctis, brow raised looked behind him at Ignis, he had promised after all. "Yeah, we'll get right on that."

Navyth smiled walking back to his fishing chair, "good, here, for your trouble, at least get the boy to Lestallum." Jerking forward Noctis caught the golden gil. "Whenever you get a chance lets fish." Looking at the one hundred gil coin Noctis nodded, turning to his friends and wiggled the coin in the air.

"Let's go."

The Coernix station was chaos, Sania, having caught sight of the Regalia, darted out from her umbrella rushing to the gas pumps. A crowd had formed around the convenience store, murmurs and whispers filling the air as the four left the Regalia.

"Thank the Six you guys showed up. Some guy is in there ranting." She put herself in between them and the crowd, "They called the Imperials about an hour ago, hoping to get him picked up. A wayward infantryman, but I think there is more to it. His words are jumbled but he understands what we say to him."

Prompto winced as the station door opened a string of word soup flowing forth as a customer hurried out, panicked. "Is he naked?"

"He showed up that way, but Darnel gave him some of his clothing" Sania blushed, "I'm sure whatever he did have on was stolen." With that, she shook her head obviously flustered. Wishing them good luck Sania returned to her umbrella, safe from the growing crowd.

Ignis, glancing at the tinted store windows crossed his arms, "this may be our guy."

"Are you guy's going to fight him?" One onlooker turned to them, his eye red and the skin around it bruised. "I hope you kick his ass. Little bastard clocked me one right here. I swear, if I wasn't on duty, I'd beat him into a pulp."

The four said nothing, their actions would speak for them. Pushing through the crowd, they stepped into the store. It was a hostage situation, customers huddled behind shelves and stacks of potatoes looked at the four, a tense silence falling over the convenience store. Darnel, the store owner, and cashier were huddled in the far corner as a young man stood on his counter yelling. Whether for the sake of hearing his own voice or because he was saying something important no one knew. His words a jumbled mess of sounds.

Darnel, bracing himself against the shelving unit behind him, nervous, looked away from the young man, the boy turning to glare at the four, vibrant blue narrowing on each one.

"Wha-what can I do for you guys today?"

Noctis's attention was fixed firmly on the glaring teen before him. "We need new camping gear. Ours was lost last night in the storm." Darnel nodded, inching away from the shelving unit, out from behind the counter and quickly gathered the items for a standard camping pack.

Prompto whistled leaning against the counter as Noctis stood beside the teen, Ignis, and Gladio on the opposite side of the boy. From the corner of his eye, Noctis caught a small smirk form on the boy's face.

"Ahh," the boy huffed, looking to Gladiolus, who stood beside him, then Ignis before turning his head to Noctis and Prompto _. "A fight? You should know better than to mess with a SOLDIER."_

Ignis jerked turning away as the glass window of the convenience store shattered, Gladiolus flying into the cement pole outside. The boy shook his head, hopping down from the counter. The boy was fast, rushing their strongest member first, then turning his attention to the strategist. A warning shot flew past the boy's head, cutting a few strands of black hair off. Prompto's whistling had died slowly as the blond stared at the groaning Shield a crack forming in the pillar, Noctis holding the gun at the teens head.

The boy, weaponless, held his hands in front of him, fist clenching.  _" Come on, this is too easy"_  His right hand uncurled, motioning for them to come.

"Those stones don't look so bad now do they?" Ignis quipped daggers flying towards the boy. Only one landed, the boy twirling the hilt in his hand having caught it. Behind them Darnel shooed his cashier to the back door, motioning for the customers to follow. While pleased to see the teen being manhandled in a fight, was not pleased with the destruction of his store.

"Take it outside!"

Warping, Noctis landed a kick to the boy which sent him through the shattered window and into the parking lot, rain pattering around them, Noctis shifting into form. Prompto jumped through the window, Ignis having the courtesy to leave through the door.

"Come on big guy." Prompto cheered, breaking a potion over Gladio.

"Kids' fast, got a southpaw I've never seen."

The teen grunted as he glared at the group as Gladio rejoined, broadsword hefted over his shoulder. The dagger flipped in his hand grasping the tip he flung it towards Prompto. Darting to the side with a roll, Prompto squeaked as the teen grabbed his handgun sending him to the ground with an elbow to the face. Gasping, Prompto covered his bleeding nose as he searched for a potion. On the other side, Noctis flung his sword at the teen, ready to take him down when Ignis yelped, the barrel of a gun at his feet.

"We are not here to hurt you." Ignis insisted as Noctis landed on the boy, wrapping his legs with the struggling teen. A sickening crack rang out as forehead and nose connected.

"Fuck!" Noctis only tightened his grab as Gladiolus joined in on attempting to subdue the wiggling teen by securing his legs in a vice-like grip. Prompto, his nose healed, helped Noctis hold the teen's shoulders down.

"Dude stop," the teen glared at the stock of blond hair, the slight upward curve of a tuft of hair. Noctis sighed as the teen stopped, his legs falling limp in Gladiolus's arms. For a few minutes they sat there, Gladiolus holding tight to the boy's legs, Noctis on his stomach legs pinning his arms down, Prompto at his shoulders and Ignis looming overhead, glaring down at the boy with a growing red mark between his eyes.

"We want to help you."

The teen glared at Ignis, then his outstretched hand  _" Who are you?"_

The broadsword dissipated, as for Prompto's handgun, it remained littered around the immediate area. "What did he say, Iggy?" Ignis shook his head, as the three moved away, Noctis holding his hand out. The teen looked from his hand up to the scowling face and the smile that slowly worked its way onto it.

Ignis shrugged, pushing his glasses back up, "I don't know." A crowd had gathered behind them, the boy turning his attention to the people behind the four. "Where are you from?"

The teen stared, a scowl set on his face. Shifting, he began studying the area around them, the Disc of Cauthess in the distance catching his eye.  _"I am not in Midgar anymore."_  He turned arms behind his head. Fighting was not going to get him anywhere, he realized as his eyes drifted a crossed the group in front of him. While he could take them, one could disappear, the others had a limitless supply of weapons and he was weaponless.  _"My name is Zack"_  He clasped Ignis's hand with both of his, gripping the offer of peace a small smile gracing his face.

"Get him out of here. Teach him some manners" Darnel growled shoving a large pack towards Gladio. "He's trouble, here pack is free. If you get him out of my sight now. "Darnel waved the crowd away, storming into his shop. "Little Bastard."

Ignis nodded, the sound of a Magitek engine whirling drawing closer. The others noticed the sound as well, "Let's go find those stones."

"Can we get a nice bed tonight? A shower would be great." Prompto smiled following Gladio and Noctis to the Regalia. The boy stood watching them, head cocked as disgruntled customers walked around. Prompto, kneeling on the front seat waved the boy over. "Come on! A warm bed awaits us."

"I didn't say that," Noctis grumbled stepping out of the car to let their newest member in. Prompto, face stricken with horror stared at his best friend.

"But…. Noct!"

The Regalia purred to life, Ignis glaring at his blond copilot, "Sit down and buckle up."

A huff and a click, a satisfactory response to the order. In the back, Noctis and Gladio, tense, watching the young teen between them. "What are we going to do with him?"

"Right now, he will just have to come along. Until we get to Lestallum, then we can get him some help there." Ignis muttered, slapping Prompto's hand from the radio. "Stop messing with it."

* * *

Hiking was not something Noctis or Prompto enjoyed, Ignis was still out on the ballot for that while Gladiolus and the new kid seemed to be at ease in the rain and rocks. Prompto groaned as he grabbed Noctis's hand, the King pulling his friend up over another slick boulder.

"How can he live this way?"

Noctis shrugged, "inhuman." Walking a crossed the boulder, he felt Prompto grip his shoulder and push him into a gathering of trees.

Once again faced with leaves and branches, Noctis groaned as Prompto shouted over his shoulder for the fifth time that day there where Imperials above them. The tag-along had stopped staring into the air like a turkey as the large ship hovered above. The last few they had outrun, Gladio dragging the boy behind. Sometimes by the arm, once by his foot another time Ignis caught him by the ear.

This time, the Imperials hoovered directly above them, so there was not a chance to outrun the inhuman beings. As a flag barrier dropped the boy jumped back crouching low, a smirk forming on his lips, shoulders rolling. Oh, he wanted to fight, to tear whoever or whatever these things were with their glowing red eyes, barehanded or not.

"Brawling is going to take longer, here." Gladio turned the boy to look at him offering Noctis's old two-handed sword. "It's a bit beat up and you're a bit scrawny, but it's all we got."

The boy stared at the sword, lips parting in awe as he eagerly grasped it. The shock on Gladio's face as the scrawny twig of a thing before him hefted the sword in the air with such ease with one hand wasn't captured on camera, it would have made for a good memory and with Prompto in the midst of a gunfight, flipping and flopping about like an Irish pug that can't run there was no one else with the artistic talent to actually capture the moment. It was a missed moment only to be remembered by one person – that boy with the bright blue eyes and the blackest ebony hair anyone had ever seen. With a thumb up the boy rushed off striking and slashing through the Magitek squad with the ease of a trained warrior, and the grace of a prima ballerina.

The battle was over by the time Gladio realized a charred Noctis was limping by clutching his stomach, Prompto following behind apologizing while Ignis twisted and twitched upon the blackened ground a victim of an ill-timed Thunder spell cast by yours truly. Curiosity got the better of the teen, kneeling beside Ignis and touched him creating a spark between the two. It stung as the boy jumped back waving his hand in the air to help discharge the shock muttering a string of curses that were only understood by the inflection in his voice.

"You alright Iggy?" Gladio squatted beside his friend as the twisting lessened and Ignis's body relaxed.

Ignis twitched, "I've…been better." Rolling to the side, Ignis pushed himself off the ground, waving his hands as the energy running from tip to toe and into the ground. "Where is Noct?"

"Over by that rock." Ignis and Gladio followed his motion to where the boy pointed. Noctis sat beside a boulder, Prompto offering him a potion.

"I didn't mean to throw the cast into the middle of the fray." Prompto scratched the back of his head, "it just sorts of…slipped."

Noctis growled, glaring at the blond, "slipped? It hit me in the head first Prompt."

A soft snort left the blond, lip caught between his teeth to stifle a giggle. "I'm really sorry Noct."

Relenting his displeasure Noctis dipped his head, smiling. "Fine, I accept. Just do not let it happen again. Aim for their head, not mine."

"Well, if it wasn't like a hedgehog it wouldn't be so enticing to hit."

"You hit hedgehogs? What type of person are you?"

"Survivalist!"

Joining the younger pair Gladio rolled his eyes, "yeah, maybe against a rubber duck."

Ignis's lips turned upward, "are you alright Noct?"

Noctis nodded, standing with a bit of help from Prompto, "yeah. Peachy. Let's get this over with before the Imperials show up again."

"Yeah! Hey, can we get a room tonight, my back is killing me!" Prompto shouted as he rushed after the jogging quartet. No one answered, much to the blonde's dismay, he did not want to sleep in the rain again.

It was not to be, the warm bed that is. As Ramuh granted Noctis his support, the rain cleared, and the group was free to once again enjoy the humidity that Duscae was famous for, something the boys had never experienced outside the Crown City.

"Take off the jacket." Noctis groaned, he did not want to carry his jacket, he just wanted it cooler. Gladio had already discarded his sporting a black wife beater top. Even Ignis had decided to exchange his normal dressings for a t-shirt and black pants. Then there was the issue of their tag along and his excessive complaining or whatever it was no one was sure if he was annoyed because of the heat or annoyed because the chocobos had run off; they were stuck by the lake waiting for dinner to be caught.

Noctis leaned back in the camp chair, watching the water as he waited for a fish to bite. Even with a small breeze, it was still hotter than Hade's arse. Cool relief showered upon the King drenching him and his friends as something jumped into the water followed by a grateful cheer of 'woohoo!'

"What is he doing?" Prompto screeched running beside Noctis chair Ignis and Gladio bringing up the rear.

"Scaring away the fish!" Noctis jerked out of the chair, ignoring the clatter of metal as it hit the dock, watching the younger teen dip under the water. In the murky depths, they could not see the black hair that drifted closer till it was too late and with a quick splash, the boy flung water at the glowering gang. The fish were gone, but this boy was still there. "It's not too late to resort to Cannibalism is it?" Prompto, Gladio, and Noctis looked at Ignis, the man coolly pushing his glasses back up with his middle finger, shock painting their faces that he would be the first to suggest something such as that. The teen, not knowing his life was at stake, stood in the middle of the fishing hole calmly staring into the green-brown water, Noctis's pilfered net in one hand a dagger in another.

"We just need to go to Lestallum and leave him with Jared." Noctis waved his hand towards the pond jerking it back as something cold, clammy, and scaly landed on it.

" _Some angler you are."_  The teen smirked looking at the large barramundi hanging from the King's hand. Nodding, the boy stepped away patting his shoulder as if he was consoling him while continuing to Ignis where he returned the fish covered dagger. With mild disgust, Ignis accept this weapon back _" you guys didn't grow up in the country."_

The boy smiles only grew as he relished their horrified faces, turning away his smile dropped with each step he took to the end of the pier his face hardening, eyes distant as they searched the landscape for answers. "I guess dinner is served."

Prompto looked at the lifeless fish, "he's like Crocodile Dundee."

"I wouldn't go that far." Noctis huffed at the absurd comparison.


	2. Chapter 2

Noctis hums comfortably full with the grilled Barramundi and Leiden potatoes, phone resting lazily on his stomach as he scrolls through news feeds, old messages and pictures before opening Kings Knight. “Up for around Prom?” When the blond did not respond with a quick ‘for sure!’ he turned his head up finding the haven missing four other people. “Guys!?”

Silence met his ears, a scowl settling on his face as he stood from the camp chair. Checking the tent first, the only conceivable place they could hide he pulled the flap back, head bowing as he entered, “Look, guys, this isn’t…funny.” Noctis swallowed, voice training into a whisper as he took in the equally empty tent interior. Turning and pushing the flap outward, Noctis stumbles his foot catching the lip of the tent and he is falling. The stone shifts, his fingers sliding into warm water, beach sand, not the light white sands of the Quay, but a darker gold changes color with each roll of sea water, drenching his prone body as heat pricked at his neck.

Grunting, Noctis shifts bringing his hands under him and pushing off the ground not caring about that sand that clings to his fatigues. As he brought his legs under him, he fell forward, pain arching through his hips, left leg locking up. Nail digging into the wet sand, bile rising, Noctis coughs as the pain coursed through him. “Shh, hey, it's okay.”

“Mom?” Noctis winces, he knows fully whoever is touching him is not his mom, but the voice is gentle and loving. Something his own mother possibly would have done for him if given the chance.

“I normally don’t get that.” The hand shifts to his shoulder, carefully twisting him onto his side, water lapping at the sides of his jacket. Above him, all he can see is dark hair, everything a blur around him, except for the blue sky and the heat beating down on him. The water is amazing, the heat not too unbearable even in his black clothing. The sound of gulls cawing in the distance a melodic rhyme and his eyes droop. “Wait here. I’m going to get help.”

Noctis hums, not minding the sand flung into his hair as whoever gets up running away. He cannot stop the heavy feeling into his eyes, the way they fall closed.

“-oct!” He grunts, wincing as he sits up, head pounding a firm hand on his back. “Wha- what happened?” Prompto is rushing towards him, Gladiolus jumping off the side of the haven and Ignis is already there, behind him holding him up.

“Man, that was a nasty fall.” Prompto slides in beside him bringing a hand to his hair, checking for blood. Gladiolus grabs his face, forcing his head up, phone flashlight on as he brings it to his eyes. On the edge of the haven, the teen looks down upon the scene playing out before him. The tender touch Ignis uses as he checks Noctis’ head, Prompto’s consistent talking to the young man and Gladiolus’ brotherly advice of ‘make sure you fall harder next time so Ignis can baby you more’, warms him inside, heart clenching as Noctis is finally pulled to his feet and helped up to the haven.

“Are you sure your alright Noct?” Ignis repeats again hovering over the canvas chair Noctis sits in, his back to the tent this time. Noctis nods, touching his temple gently, it had a small knot forming but nothing too bad that he needed Ignis to continue looking over him.

Slumping into his seat, Noctis nods again, hoping Ignis will understand. However, the Advisor lingers still, “Specs,” Noctis looks up at him, crossed the fire he catches Gladiolus smirking, Prompto to absorbed in the pictures on his camera. The blond leans over, showing the newcomer some of the pictures from the last two weeks since the world went downhill and everything turned to shit. “I’m good. I just leaned back to far.”

Ignis eyes him, wary as he moves away to finish the cleanup, but he eventually does leave something Noctis is more than thankful for as he settles back in, his eyes still heavy with sleep. Even by the cook set, he can feel Ignis watching him, so he battles the comforting pull of sleep and takes to watching Prompto as he answers unasked questions. The teen is pointing at the camera, Prompto listing off names and places and giving him a succinct history of each place.

The teen points rough on the LCD screen, tapping the picture on it. “It’s just an island.” Prompto frowns, the tone of his voice catching Gladiolus’ attention. The teen frowns, tapping the picture again, but says nothing, irritation flooding his face.

“No one goes there.” Gladiolus steps in, setting his book face down on his knee. “Coral reefs make it impossible for anything to get close.” The boy is not happy with that and shakes his head, pointing to the picture again.

The ability of deduction may not be Noctis’ strong point, but he picks up instantly what the picture is of, the one they took outside of Galdin Quay with the mysterious island of Angelgard in the background. “No one goes there,” the prince yawns shifting in his seat, “it’s a sacred place of the Gods.” The teen looks at him, brow lifting as he tilts his head to the side. By the camp stove, Ignis brows rise in shock, Noctis had listened during one of the many lectures he had given him before they had left.

Standing, the teen runs a hand over his face lips pursing together as he looks around the campsite. Without a second thought, he darts into the night leaving four stunned in his abrupt departure. They look between each other, Noctis now sitting up eyes training on the forest where the teen had disappeared to. Beside the crackling fire and their own breaths, the forest was quiet. No roaring daemons, not even the soft hoots of night raptors or the scuttle of small rodents.

“Think he’s, think he’s okay?” Prompto swallowed a lump forming in his throat.

Gladiolus lifted his book from his knee, standing in case the boy needed their assistance. Even Ignis sat the spatula down, daggers appearing in a flash of crystalline blue. Before they decided on the course of action, the teen returned with a bundle of sticks in his arms. He quickly set about arranging the sticks into a grid. Pointing and tapping the image of Angelgard, he motioned to the crosshatch of sticks.

Prompto stared dumbly at the sticks, Noctis’ own expression duller still. Gladiolus crossed his arms as he shifted to one leg. “The island has a lot of sticks?”

The teen grunted, an exasperated growl following. “Are we playing charades?” Prompto winced as the boy huffed.

“ _You guys aren’t very bright.”_ The teen tapped the island again, then pointed at the sticks then himself.

Noctis smiled, while he was not that fond of guessing games, this was changing his evening for the better. King’s Knight eventually got boring. “Umm, you like making wood crafts? In the shape of the island? You’re a carpenter.”

Gladiolus snorted at that, “what carpenter swings a sword as he does?”

“A very skilled one or a lumberjack.” Prompto smirked, “oh! You are a lumberjack.”

Ignis squinted, “what do either of those have to do with the island?”

The Prince and his best friend hummed and simultaneously snapped their fingers, “he’s a lumber jack-carpenter.” The teen looked ready to kill something. Slowly he takes a series of deep breaths then lifted the sticks off the ground trying his hardest to keep them together in the grid and held them before his face.

“A mask?”

“Is he voguing?”

Ignis shook his head, “jail?” The sticks clattered to the haven, the teen snapping his fingers widely and clapping as a large smile competed with the excitement in his eyes. “The island is a jail?”

The teen nodded, then pointed up to the sky, then motioned around the camp. Gladiolus settled back in his seat, Noctis giving up the game as Ignis won this round. Like normal, the Prince kicked his foot out, arms crossing. “For the gods or humans?”

The teen nodded, bringing his pointer fingers together. “Wel,l that’s a shitty way to do people.” Prompto frowned, looking down at the picture.

Ignis hummed in agreement, then shrugged, “No one has been there since the ages of the old Kings.”

The teen’s mouth opened, instead of talking he bit his upper lip then sighed giving them a thumbs up. Taking a seat on the stone beside Prompto, the teen leaned on his crossed legs watching the fire flicker before him while Prompto wanted a turn at charades.

The heat is Lestallum was hundreds of times worse than the humidity that lingered in the rest of Cleigne. Even with the Regalia’s air conditioner blasting frigid air into the car, Noctis still complained.

“Then take the jacket off.” Gladiolus grunts from the front passenger seat. Seating arrangements having been changed due to the new member having a challenging time fitting in between Noctis and Gladiolus. Now in the back with Prompt,o he was stuck moving back and forth as the two at the door sides talked animatedly about anything they could think of. The teen eventually settled for leaning as far back as he could, so they would not continuously shift beside him.

“I wonder how Iris has been doing.” Prompto sighs, sounding far to love-struck than Gladiolus is comfortable with. The front seat slides back roughing knocking into Prompto’s knees. The blond hisses as the seat shift forward, “man! She’s just a friend.”

“Better stay that way…or else.” Ignis has decided to ignore the feuding, thankful to not have Prompto turning around to kneel in the seat.

Instead, Ignis motions for a fresh can of Ebony which Noctis hands forward after discreetly taking a sip and shuttering from the original flavor of Ebony black, bitter and too strong for the delicate palate of the Prince. Prompto is at the ready snapping a picture as Noctis lips that it needs sugar. The car darkens as it enters the mountainside tunnel that leads the Lestallum and Prompto, despite Gladiolus’ earlier warning, becomes excited to see the youngest Amicitia. This time Gladiolus does not slam the seat back onto Prompto letting him ramble on about how nice it will be to see her and Talcott again.

As sun spills back into the vehicle the city in full glorious view, the Regalia turns down into the parking lot and Ignis backs the car easily into the spot beside a familiar red convertible. Gladiolus glares at the vehicle willing it to explode, however, Prompto is already out his thin frame stretching beside him as the straggler, the one they hope to leave in Lestallum,  stumbles out behind the blond. Gladiolus doesn't notice the other one, only a despeckled hip.

Standing tall beside the vehicle, Gladiolus leans over the roof motioning to the red convertible beside them. Ignis glances over, eyes narrowing at the monstrosity. Noctis’ glances to the item of issue brow furrowing, mouth parting to speak.

“Well, I do say it seems you have picked up a passenger.” Ardyn’s voice drifts up from the steps leading down to the look out, fedora in his hand as he draws near. Gladiolus pushes off the Regalia shielding Prompto who is trying to see what is going to happen from the side while the teen tries to sneak around only to be stopped by Noctis. “Now gentlemen, I mean no harm.”

“Then what do we owe this honor Chancellor?”

“Why are you still in Lestallum?” Noctis’ voice bellows over Ignis.

Ardyn holds his hands up, a fruitless attempt to placate the fledgling royal and his guards. “Vacation, in the Lucian countryside.” Hands dropping to his side, Ardyn’s gaze drifted to the tag along, brows lifting. “Another mouth to feed. Unless you plan to leave him here with the dear Lady Amicitia.”

“You leave my sister out of this.”

Coolly, Ardyn looks at the Shield, “I was going to offer dinner.” Slowly his gaze drifts back to the teen at the trunk of the vehicle, the boy staring back with barely hidden astonishment.


	3. CHAPTER 3

The muggy air of Lestallum hung heavy even with the overhead fans turning steadily, an almost unbearable weight on the shoulders of Noctis and his royal retinue. The teen seemed just as affected, stealing quizzical glances Ardyn's way every time the man moved, even if it was minute and did not draw the suspicions of the other guest at the table. True to his word Ardyn provided dinner a five-round feast at one of the rare indoor restaurants of the city. It was a grand place with high teal walls boarded by dark wood and vaulted ceiling with large chandeliers filled with thousands of twinkling lights with a vase full of white and yellow lilies on each table.

As dinner was delivered even Ardyn found the food lackadaisical with meager portions that would not fill the belly of a termite. Before the waiter could dash off Ardyn met his eye. "My good man, I don't know what you take us all for, but my friends and I are not men of small stature." The waiter glanced to Gladiolus then Gladio's plate. Prompto already had his hand reaching towards the small fork ready to cut into the small portion of baked chicken, the sharp glare Ardyn sent him had the blond lurching his hand back and into his lap.

"Um," the man winced, "what would you like then sir?" Another disgruntled patron, perfect, no tip.

"Let's start with bouillabaisse," the man nodded fervently.

"Yes, sir. Right away. For everyone?" A cocked brow was all he got from Ardyn, it was enough that he took haste in placing their new order. Left with the child-sized portions the table fell silent.

"Please, eat. It's still tasty food."

"Thank you, Chancellor, it's our honor that we get to dine with you." Ignis lifted his glass of wine nodding towards Ardyn while he sent a swift kick to Noctis leg under the table. The young King sent a glare a crossed the table, pushing a lump of chicken to the opposite side of his mouth before picking up his glass and nodding his head. The others in the table followed suit, except the teen who lifted an empty glass.

"Does your friend not talk, Noct?"

Noctis's eye twitched as he set his fork down beside his bowl. The sudden hunch in his shoulders and tightness of his face as he looked towards Ardyn manifested his irritation, "Don't call me that. And he talks, we can't understand him."

"A pity, he must have many things to say." Ardyn smiled as he leaned back in his chair, fingers curling around his wine glass. "Do you know his name at least? I'm sure one of you must know sign language, some other form of non-verbal communication."

Ignis slumped slightly as Prompto and Gladio began paying more attention to the Chancellor. Seated beside Gladio the boy glanced up eyes scanning a crossed the group. From Ardyn whose eyes bore into him, then around at the younger men he had been traveling with each seeming tenser as Ardyn questioned them about the young man. Sitting tall he followed Noctis's lead and placed his fork down beside his bowl.

Prompto and Gladio both stopped eating, shrimp and muscles floating in the soup that filled their bowls. With a deep breath, Ardyn brought his glass to his lips finishing off the small amount of wine left. As the glass left his lips he shifted forward slightly. "I'm sure he will be talking soon enough." The chair slides soundlessly over the well-buffed wood as the Chancellor stands. The waiter is rushing over a black book in hand.

"Finished gentleman?" The others in the party stay silent, none meeting Ardyn's eye nor giving the waiter attention.

With a soft chuckle, Ardyn shakes his head, "No. I must take my leave early." The waiter nods even as Ardyn takes the cheque book from him, barely flinching at the ostentatious price. With a snap he returns it, a small stack of gil stuck between the covers. "Take loving care of these gentlemen for me" a glance at the young waiter's badge and Ardyn looks back to his face, "Andrew." Eyes wide, Andrew murmurs his agreement in awe at the think mass of bills in his hands. With the stunned waiter gone, Ardyn plucks his fedora from the table.

"Gentlemen, it has been a pleasure." He offers a smile that Noctis finds creepy, only made eerier as he takes one of the white lilies from the vase at the center of the table. As Ardyn walks around the table the four Lucian's watching him with deep interest, Noctis's hand curling subconsciously around an invisible handgrip only dissipating at the Chancellor stops beside the teen and pats his shoulder placing the lily into the spikes of black hair. "When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky."

The boy freezes, shrimp speared on his fork as his head tilts upwards and his eyes met Ardyn's, mouth falling open. " _Wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting._ " The way Ardyn's smile grows as he pulls away leaves Noctis with a foreboding sense of unease. Something is off, something is wrong with this and he wants to get rid of the extra baggage as soon as possible. But not with Iris and Jarred especially with young Talcott, not with anyone really. The sound of Ardyn's fading whistled tune draws his attention, unlike their meeting in Galdin or the first time they come to Lestallum, he does not want to leave quickly. He does not have some physical ailment that afflicts him thanks to an Astral or a storm to sooth only his hunger which returns when Ardyn strolls past the line of windows behind them without a care in the world.

Andrew returns with their main dish, a rack of lamb spread to each of them, soda bread and a dark dipping sauce. "Here you are sirs, enjoy." For now, they forget about Ardyn, more than welcoming the delicious braised ribs with the eagerness of starving men of a certain stature.

"Is something a matter?" Gladio looks down at the teen, he has not touched his lamb only twirling the lily Ardyn gave him in his hand touching the petals with great reverence. It is obvious he understands them, he has always understood them as he shakes his head no laying the lily down on the table where it is to remain even once they had left.

As they leave the restaurant, Septième du Ciel, the city is filled with factory workers, the heat still unbearable left the women in a state of being half dressed. Gladio comments on their appearance, Noctis jabs Ignis in the side as he catches the advisor letting his eyes roam over the firm body of one of the women Gladio has shown an interest in. Prompto is out to pasture, none of the women pay attention to him, Noctis has more interest in getting to bed than seeing the sights. Forced nuptials and all.

It is not all these women sculpted from the hard labor of the power plant that draws Noctis's attention. Iris waves at them from the bottom steps of the Leville's portico, Talcott beside her waving with more enthusiasm than anyone expected a child his size to manifest. Noctis is the first to make it to her, his lethargy evaporating in the light of her smile.

"You guys are here! We were so worried when you didn't show up!" Iris's smile is a welcoming comfort to her oldest friend. "What took so long?"

Noctis works the inside of his bottom lip, teeth pulling at the tender skin, "we got sidetracked, but its nothing to worry about."

"Oh," but she rocks on the heels of her boots, arms folding behind her. "Well, I made dinner." As Noctis's face softens, Iris sighs shaking her head, "you guys already ate." She waves it off with a shake of her head and a shrug. The moment is short as Gladio joins them sweeping Iris off her feet, twirling her in the air. Her free laugh is loud and effervescent ricocheting off the walls that surround the Leville Plaza. That heavenly sound does fade as Gladio sets her on her feet only to ruffle her hair. Instead, it only grows as he hugs Ignis who greets her with the same adoration Gladio offers without lifting her off the ground. Iris offers a smile to Prompto, arms wide beckoning him closure with the promise of a hug only to give him a sharp jab to his shoulder. The blond plays it off good-naturedly till Iris' looks away from him, her attention is drawn to the newest member of the group. Its enough of a window for Prompto to hold his arm massaging the pain away.

"She hits hard," Gladio chuckles at Prompto's whispered complaint or praise. It could go both ways with his tone.

"So, he's the guy you were talking about?"

"Yeah, but if you don't want him around, we can take him with us." Noctis steps up beside her watching the young man in the distance as a pair of power plant workers talk to him.

"Wow, his eyes are like sapphires. I've never seen eyes that blue." One of the women hums.

"They seem to glow." The boy is soaking it up, smiling like he just won a jackpot. It was fascinating, the kid had not said one word but a smile the women swooned and lavished him with compliments. Prompto groaned.

"He doesn't even talk, and women are throwing themselves at him. Life is so unfair!" Prompto's despair, Noctis feels for him really, he does. So he shouts crossed the plaza drawing the boy's attention to his fawning fanbase. The guy smiles and waves to the women. They do not pout in disappointment, or even call out they just stare after him, "can't wait till he's older."

The kid is fast Iris nudges Gladio as he sits beside her on the bed in the room, she has secured for them, "I think he could beat you in a race."

"I doubt that." Iris on rolls her eyes looking over to the young boy. She guesses he's not much older than her and she knows he's not bad to look at but its hard to check out the newest member of the group with Gladio talking about things she normally cares about, like camping or how many fish Noctis caught in the marshes, but right now she finds herself lacking any desire to shower her brother with attention. Stealing a glance at the boy she manages to catch his eye and he beams, and it is the best thing she is seen which hurts because Iris loves no one more than Noctis and she knows she cannot have him. Her heart does not stop her from returning the smile, the boy looking away for a moment as he watches Prompto decimate him and Noctis in another round of poker to claim the bed for the night. She can tell he does not care, not to be caught giving a lady of high nobility a smile and a steamy glance that is really him just looking over at her in curiosity. Iris is going to take what she can get, and she likes those eyes with the strange glow looking at her shyly.

"What's his name?"

Gladio stops midsentence, "Vyv, he asked us to take some pictures."

"No, not his. I know Vyv, I'm talking about the guy with you." Gladio frowns looking over at the teenager with unrestrained disdain. She has even drawn the attention of Prompto and Noctis, Ignis stands in the doorway of the kitchenette eyeing Gladio waiting for Big Brother Mode to kick in. It is a slow process at times. With Noctis it is quick, and he is even quicker to shut Iris down on any notions she has for their King, there is not much of a need with Prompto and for Ignis the need is nonexistent. This new kid sets them all on edge, Noctis stands as regal as he can muster in his pajamas an attempt to daunt Iris from the newcomer.

"We don't know his name."

Iris stands on her own, shoulders back in obvious defiance she has manifested over years due to Gladiolus's overbearing nature. Head high she steps forward leaving Gladio to clamber to his feet, stopping as she submits her hand to the boy. From the look on his face as he looks at the other for men waiting for someone to react to the hesitation, he gives in offering his own hand to the youngest of the Amicitia's he waits for someone to maim him.

Relief engulfs him and he stands properly taking her hand in his with a firm shake. The room is silent, the retinue watching the exchange some with finely concealed protectiveness (Noctis) and others ready to stop anything that may form be it by amputation or turning someone into a eunuch (Gladiolus) whichever is most painful. Eunuch it shall be, Gladio takes a step forward as the boy attempts to pull his hand away but Iris's grasp is tight, growing tighter, and she stares at him, through him as if frozen.

The boy looks to Noctis, brows joined in worry and the King and his friend move to try and separate them. "Iris, let him go!" Noctis tugs on the boys' arm, the boy pulling along as Prompto works on undoing her fingers which only wrap tighter.

"Iris" Gladio bellows, Noctis and the boy falling to the floor as Iris crumples silently into Prompto's arms, unaware of what she has done.

" _It's been a while, hasn't it?" Iris groans, blinking slowly darkness ebbing as consciousness grabs hold of her._

" _Where am I?"_

" _A place we can talk, without those boys." Sudden happiness washed over Iris, an odd feeling as she has not been given any answer to what is going on, whether she is dreaming, or she is been taken._

" _Where's Gladdy?" Iris rolls onto her side a field of yellow and white lilies coming into view as she pushes off the soft earth below her. The field goes on forever it seems a beautiful sight that sends her heart racing with a strange mix of joy and painful longing._

" _He's fine. I just, I wanted to talk to you."_

" _And who are you?" Iris looks to her sides before turning where a woman with long black hair sits, deep honeyed eyes looking up at her. The woman smiles and she is so familiar, Iris knows she has seen it before. In the pictures of her mother, father, and Gladiolus, in the wedding album that is covered in fine dust. In the mirror as she readies herself every morning as she whispers how she much she loves herself, a ritual to face the other students in school. "My mother?"_

" _What" the woman laughs, it is soft, airy and Iris can only describe it to being as beautiful as she is. "No, I'm…a friend."_

_Iris lifts a skeptical brow, "a friend?"_

" _Yes, odd isn't it. Like a spirit guide." She pushes off the ground dusting her hands on her shorts._

" _How?" Iris shifts from one leg to the other, "how are you here?"_

" _An awakening. I felt him, a piece of my past life."_

" _Um, the only new person I've met, I don't know his name."_

" _Zack," the woman stepped closure, Iris took measured steps back. "I'm not going to hurt you." The woman stops, hands held up, "I will be here, waiting. Just do not rush looking for answers to all those questions, all right?"_

" _Questions?" Iris shakes her head, "I don't…hey. Where'd you go? What's your name?"_

_The flowers rustle a weather anomaly Iris deems odd in the fog-shrouded field. The answer never comes, and she is left alone in this astral plane of existence. Despondently Iris lowers herself to the ground, legs bent under here. Even in dreams, she is still a lady of House Amicitia._

"What the fuck happened?" Gladio stands at the foot of one of the beds, glaring at the teen who shrugs. No one knows and until Iris is awake the tension grows. "Whatever, my sister better not be dead." In the next bed over, Noctis has already dozed off, pillows covering his head as Prompto slouches beside his friend playing a final round of Kings Knight before calling it quits.

"Why don't we inform Jarred and move her to her own room? It's possible she merely fainted Gladio, the stress of everything that has happened possibly hit her at once."

"You could be right Ignis." Gladio runs a hand down his face," you get Jarred, then I'll take Iris to her room."

"Alright." Gladiolus frowns as he looks at the teen, Ignis passing behind them. Prompto for the first time in an hour looks up at the sound of the door closing.

"Hey, I don't think he really did anything."

"What do you know?"

Prompto shrugs rolling over and pulling the covers up over himself as he plugs his mobile in. "Night."

_Noctis frowns looking down at the girl from Galdin Quay, she is been tending to the lilies in this field for however long he has been standing behind her, his watch is not working stuck at 19:56, a few minutes after he had laid down. So he is completely lost to what the real time is, and this girl has proven herself useless when it comes to offering information._

_Finally, Noctis squats in front of her, taking his hand in hers, "look, Miss." She turns to look up at him, softly smiling like it is perfectly normal for Noctis to hold her hand. It is a bit disturbing how she just lets him. Most of the women he knows has interacted with, would retaliate. Even a King could be tried for unwanted advances. But this girl just smiles and sits back on the heels of her boots. "As nice as those flowers are, I really need to talk to you."_

" _Oh, well then, go on Noctis." She pulls her hand away and returns to the flowers. "I know you have many questions. You're horrible at hiding your curiosity." Noctis looks to the side, face blank. "And emotions. Anyways, you have a question that is most pressing. That young man, right?"_

" _Yeah. How'd you know?"_

_She laughs and pets his knees, rich brown dirt staining his knee, "I know everything. Like his name is Zack, and he is very adapted with buster type swords. Like those hulking blades, the Shield uses. I think he'll be of significant use to you soon."_

" _He's a kid."_

" _So are you. You know nothing of this world. I beg that you let him stay with you, don't leave him with the girl."_

" _Why shouldn't I?"_

" _The ocean ebbs with the changing of the moon." Noctis shakes his head as the woman stands over him, "one day you will understand, may you not know the bonds that wish to claim you. Now, in time the other questions will be answered." Her touch is soft as she steps past. For a moment Noctis believes he is alone left to his thoughts in the silent dreamscape as a strange breeze blows through the field. One that should not exist in such a place. "Here, I understand that communication is key." He jumps slightly looking upwards at the woman and her peace offering. A single pink lily. "It's a gift, for him. Please," Noctis takes the flower turning it between his fingers as he inspects it, "take care dear Noctis. May this Star grant you her guidance." As Noctis turns his head up, the woman is gone, the wind picking up as he stands, the flower fluttering in his grip._

" _Noct! Oh my gosh, why are you here!" Iris, Noctis turns finding her sitting in the distance voice shocked that he too is in this strange field. Iris is an odd but more than welcomed sight in this place. She struggles to get up, but when he is on her feet, she runs towards him, the flowers dull as Iris stops before him. "I thought I was alone."_

" _I would never leave you alone." His smile is genuine, the first she has seen in months if not years since his father started the descent to ill health. In this field she feels the change, the pressures of life or the Empire and the loss of their families is not as strong. Everything intermixes till all that is left is the lost five-year-old girl who went exploring on her own and the chivalrous prince that came to save her. "Is that a promise?"_

" _Yeah, I promise."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it takes so long to update this story. It has completely changed from how it had been before. Letting know what you think would be fantastic, like is it poop?


End file.
